


<戀愛步驟>.(番外)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】戀愛步驟 [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】戀愛步驟 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513604
Kudos: 18





	.(番外)

康瑟琪最近常在想，假設戀愛是有步驟的。  
那戀愛之後的步驟，會是什麼呢？

慢慢的睜開眼，身旁已經空出了位置。  
無奈的嘆了口氣，怎麼想，都覺得明明是裴柱現太過分了。

不管是任何地方，任何場合，裴柱現總是抓準每一個可以欺負年下戀人的機會。  
康瑟琪甚至懷疑，當年醫學院的考試裡面一定有如何調戲別人的科目。

要不然她怎麼能每次都能把話題引導到那邊去！

比如在百貨公司逛街時，自己只是隨手拿起一個看起來挺好看的包包，對著鏡子試背。  
興致勃勃的想著問問看裴柱現的意見好了。

「歐尼，你覺得這個這樣好看，還是這樣好看？」  
「有差別嗎？」

「有阿，一個是揹在前面，一個是從後面揹嘛。」  
康瑟琪輕微的皺眉，怎麼自己換的那麼明顯，一個是前揹，一個是後揹，都看不清楚嗎？

沒想到裴柱現只是樂呵呵的湊近，突然縮短的距離讓康瑟琪的臉頰到耳尖都染上緋紅。

「瑟琪阿，剛才那句話可以再說一次嗎？」

「什麼阿…」  
「一個是從前面…一個是從後面…」

「這樣啊。」  
「雖然我覺得你應該都喜歡，但應該還是更喜歡從後面。」

「裴柱現！」

就更別提康瑟琪有時候買了新衣服後，開朗的跟裴柱現炫耀。  
「歐尼，這件衣服好看嗎？」

但年上的戀人只是每次都用炙熱的眼光望著自己換衣服。  
剛開始康瑟琪還沒想通，還一臉疑惑的嘟著嘴碎碎念是不是這件衣服不好看。

下一秒就被輕輕的攬住，溫熱的氣息在耳邊倏地出現。

「瑟琪阿，知道這件衣服什麼時候更好看嗎？」  
「什麼時候？」

「掉在我床角下的時候。」

諸如此類的時刻實在太多了。  
更別提裴柱現在長年的醫師生涯中訓練出來的過人體力。

「歐尼…」  
「這裡是…外面…」  
「回家再…嗯…」

「知道知道，回家還會再來一次。」

「我不是那個意思...嗚…」

明明已經交往三年了，裴柱現卻還是幾乎天天都要。

「歐尼...腰還好酸...啊...嗯...」

有時候康瑟琪嚴重懷疑裴柱現根本就只是喜歡看自己想拒絕又拒絕不了，最後只能被吃乾抹淨甚至還哭著求饒的樣子。

更過分的是，戀人同時也是婦產科醫生。  
就算真的因為過度激烈的性愛受了傷，幫自己看醫生的還是裴柱現。

幫自己治療好。  
然後算準自己恢復好的時間之後又開始繼續。

太誇張了。  
這是什麼自產自銷一條龍的產業鏈嗎？！

不過，這些都是一個月以前的事情了。  
康瑟琪摸摸自己的腰，完全沒有痠痛的感覺。

沒錯，裴柱現已經一個月沒有碰過自己了。

那一天晚上康瑟琪是真的生氣了。  
明明就提過了隔天有非常重要的會議，裴柱現卻又擺出那副可憐兮兮的表情。

「不是，歐尼真的不覺得自己太過份了嗎？！」  
「對歐尼來說，我到底算什麼阿！」

平時溫和的康瑟琪音量突然加大，裴柱現愣了一會兒，小聲的吐出對不起。

然後就變成這個樣子了。

其實康瑟琪也不是不想要阿，只是真的太累了。  
每次一做完隔天的精神就大幅下降。

那天好像真的是兇了點。

一定是因為那天的關係。

雖然裴柱現還是對自己很好，但是康瑟琪總覺得哪裡不對勁。  
依然會抱著自己睡覺，會在起床時給自己一個溫柔的早安吻。

可是真的有哪裡怪怪的。

包括突然大幅增加的值班時間。  
還有幾次康瑟琪在半夜時醒來，發現裴柱現沒有睡在自己身邊，走到客廳卻看見戀人在陽台偷偷講著電話，一看見自己的身影又裝作沒事的把手機掛斷。

也不是沒有試過先示好。

康瑟琪有一次在晚上看向正在書桌前的裴柱現，纖細的手指托著書本。  
骨節分明的手指讓康瑟琪情不自禁的臉紅。

她鼓起勇氣拉了拉裴柱現的衣角。

「柱現歐尼…那個…」  
「嗯？」

裴柱現只是平靜的研究書本上的文字，完全沒有看康瑟琪一眼。

「我覺得…呃…」  
「我最近好像有點變胖了。」

「所以…就是…」

「歐尼要不要…跟我一起運動一下。」

「明天可以請假，也沒關係…」

康瑟琪絞著手，臉紅的都要滴出血來。  
這種程度的暗示，對常被戲稱是直男的康瑟琪已經是極限中的極限了。

沒想到裴柱現只是轉過頭來，用奇怪的眼神打量了一下康瑟琪。  
淡淡的推了推眼鏡。

「我覺得還好吧，還是很瘦阿。」

然後又繼續專注的拿起書桌上的原子筆寫著筆記，彷彿對於康瑟琪明顯過於暴露的穿著一點反應也沒有。

要是換做以前，早就把自己按在床上就地正法了。

-

很奇怪。  
真的很奇怪。

所有的疑心都是種子，時間久了就茁壯成為不安。  
自從和裴柱現開始不算是冷戰的冷戰後，她一直都睡不好。

昨晚被細小的動靜吵醒後，才剛睜開眼，就看見裴柱現坐在床的另一邊正在小聲的講電話。

原本想叫住她，卻因為聽見了通話的內容而定在原地。

「不是跟你說過…不要這個時間打來的嗎？」  
「對…好險她已經睡了…」

察覺到裴柱現也許要轉頭，康瑟琪趕緊閉上眼，全身卻不受控制的輕顫。  
卻讓那些話語在黑暗中更加放大。

「不會啦…她不會發現的…」  
「我算過她的下班時間了，我們剛好可以趁那個時候去那裡…」

「你放心。」  
「我已經騙她說我要值班了。」  
「不用太久，一下下就好。」

想到這裡，康瑟琪的眼淚瞬間掉了下來。  
她幾乎忘記那晚她是怎麼再次入睡的，也或許她根本沒有辦法睡著，即使是過沒多久裴柱現又重新將她撈回溫暖的懷抱，她還是忍不住無聲的顫抖。

是夢，昨晚的一切一定是夢吧。

午休時鼓起勇氣打了電話到醫院，找到裴柱現的同事，同事卻用疑惑的口氣說著裴柱現今天中午就下班啦。

過往的恐懼忽地攀上心頭，前一段感情不堪的畫面如跑馬燈般的閃現。

她從來沒想過，也不敢去想這樣的可能。  
她不相信，她會有失去裴柱現的可能。

畢竟是她讓自己走出前一段感情的陰影。  
把她當成寶貝一樣的疼愛。

不會的，歐尼不會這樣子的。  


一旦開始覺得不安，所看的一切都令人懷疑。  
就連只是和同事閒聊，康瑟琪也會時不時的出神。

同事是已經有一個小學兒子的會計大姊。  
午休時和康瑟琪抱怨自己的小孩最近回家都不吃飯。

「嗯，為什麼？」  
「看起來很好吃呀。」  
康瑟琪看向同事的便當，菜色精緻又豐富，剛加熱好的香氣撲鼻而來。  
實在很難想像為什麼有人能夠不為所動。

「就他補習回家的路上最近開了新的小吃店阿。」

「好吃有什麼用，每天都吃的到的東西早就吃膩了。」  
「在外面都吃飽了，回家怎麼還會餓呢？」

康瑟琪一聽眼淚差點沒有直接掉下來。

是我在胡思亂想吧。

怎麼可能…

幾乎是失了魂般的回到家，康瑟琪呆坐在沙發上，裴柱現正在洗澡。  
放在桌面上的手機震動了一下。

是裴柱現的手機。  
康瑟琪顫抖著手，並沒有猶豫太久，直接把手機給拿了起來。

也不知道哪裡來的勇氣，她還是直接選擇把最新的訊息點了開來。  
才剛點開，康瑟琪就倒吸了一口涼氣。

心臟好像正在四分五裂。  
她不曉得是哪一件事比較讓人心碎。

是已經被清空的對話紀錄。  
還是對方的頭像看起來是一個非常漂亮的女孩。

因為被清空，所以只能看見剛才傳來的訊息。  
即使只有幾句話，也能讓現在的康瑟琪心碎的更徹底。

『下次要約什麼時候？』

『先說哦，我後天沒空。』  
『對了，你要不要考慮你上次說過的那間汽車旅館？』

要窒息了。  
明明文字沒有溫度，康瑟琪卻覺得自己要沒有呼吸了。

不遠處浴室的水聲已經停了下來。  
康瑟琪用力握著手機，深吸了一口氣，還是紅著眼眶把訊息給刪掉，假裝沒事的把手機放回原本的位置。

原本打算假裝沒事的。  
但依照康瑟琪的個性，是有心事也藏不住的類型。

才過不到兩天，裴柱現又說謊要去值班但其實沒有的日子。  
康瑟琪終於忍不住在她一進門時就開了口。

「柱現歐尼。」  
「你去哪裡了？」

「值班阿，怎麼了。」  
裴柱現的表情閃過一絲詫異，但她仍然不急不徐的把大衣掛好。

「不要再騙我了。」  
「我都知道了。」

略帶哽咽的聲音迴盪在客廳。

裴柱現的動作暫停了幾秒，逕自走向房間。  
並沒有給她任何回答。

康瑟琪賭氣的睡在客廳，好不容易才哭到睡著，醒來時家裡卻只剩下自己一人了。

康瑟琪猶豫了很久，才鼓起勇氣出門赴約。  
出門以前她仔細的看著這個家裡，這個房子的裝潢很用心，隨處都可以看見可愛的小擺設。

幾乎都是康瑟琪喜歡的風格。  
就連電視櫃裡的DVD也幾乎都是康瑟琪挑的片。

一直以來，都是柱現歐尼在配合我。  
也許，也許是歐尼終於受夠我了。

隔天裴柱現出門以後沒多久，康瑟琪的手機便收到了簡訊。

簡訊的內容簡單的不行。  
只有時間和地點。

時間是晚上，而地點…  
是他們第一次過夜的汽車旅館。

這算什麼嘛…  
傳說中的分手砲？

太過分了。  
可康瑟琪還是去了。

想著最後一次，就最後一次。  
自己要徹徹底底的斷個乾淨。

-

打開房門，裴柱現甚至還碰巧的穿著那件淡藍色襯衫。  
表情是她這三年來都沒有看過的嚴肅。

「康瑟琪，我們已經交往三年了。」  
「跟你在一起的日子，我真的很開心。」

「那天你對我發脾氣之後，我想了很多。」

果然，果然是因為那天。  
都是我…是因為我…是因為我那麼兇的拒絕了歐尼…

所以她去找別人了…她…她…

果然...是這樣...

她有別的人了，她不要我了...我...我該怎麼辦...

康瑟琪聽到這裡，早就不爭氣的眼泛淚光。

「既然你說你都知道了。」  
「所以我就直說了。」

「我們－」

「我不要！！！」  
康瑟琪突然大吼，嚇得裴柱現完全愣在原地，眉頭皺得非常緊，似乎對於這樣的反應非常意外。

-

裴柱現原本要說出的後半句就這樣被迫暫停。

當然連同要從口袋裡拿出戒指的動作也是。

不是，不是說都知道了嗎？  
不要是什麼意思？

自從聽過康瑟琪那天的話之後。  
裴柱現是真的想過很多。

特別是對於那句「到底把我當成什麼」的質問。

交往也三年了。

是該定下來了。  
對於康瑟琪這麼沒有安全感的人，自己卻一直沒有提到結婚的事情，確實是自己的不對。

所以這段時間來，總是下了班就往婚顧公司跑。  
偷偷的和新娘秘書討論過好多次。  
婚禮的細節很多，裴柱現的工作就已經負擔夠重了，還要放心思在這些事情上，她總是回到家後就累得想倒頭就睡。

但偶爾在半夜時看著熟睡的康瑟琪，想著她每次朝自己走來的樣子，每次吃東西笑的開朗的樣子。

裴柱現總會不自覺的微笑起來。  
什麼都值得了。

想跟你在一起。  
想要一直、一直跟你在一起。

因為很珍惜。

所以光挑個戒指也選了好久。  
也想過要在浪漫的海邊或者氣氛好的餐廳求婚的。  
在新娘秘書的建議下，最後還是選擇了他們第一次因為意外來到的汽車旅館。

既有紀念意義，又可以在求完婚之後直接…

裴柱現小幅度的甩甩頭，試圖驅趕腦袋裡讓人害羞的畫面，畢竟現在最大的問題，是眼前正在放聲大哭的戀人。

康瑟琪完全崩潰了，眼淚像水龍頭一樣不停的流，連飯店的淺色地毯都直接被滴落的水珠給染色。

漂亮的單眼皮很快就變成惹人憐愛的泡泡眼。  
像小孩子一樣，說話的時候肩膀還一抽一抽的。

「對不起嘛！」  
「我…我…」

「柱現歐尼，那時候…每天都…一直…。」  
「在診間的時候…還有在車上的時候…」

「我那時候工作真的很累嘛…」

「我不是…不是故意拒絕歐尼的嘛…嗚嗚嗚…」  
「我雖然…嗚嗚…拒絕歐尼…」

「可是…」  
「可是我沒有…沒有說我不喜歡阿…嗚嗚嗚…」

「我會…嗚嗚…裝作什麼都沒發生過…」

「歐尼不要離開…不要離開我嘛…」

「我不要我不要我不要…我不要分手嘛…嗚嗚嗚…」

康瑟琪吸著鼻子大口喘氣，看見裴柱現絲毫沒有反應的臉，終於失去力氣蹲下來嚎啕大哭。  
裴柱現越不說話，她就哭得更厲害。

殊不知年上的戀人只是在搞懂狀況之後不停的咬住嘴唇憋笑。

真是的，畢竟實在太可愛了嘛。  
眼看康瑟琪都快哭暈過去，裴柱現才終於拾起一點良心。

「瑟琪。」

「嗚嗚…歐尼？」  
康瑟琪抬起頭，瞳孔裡還閃著晶瑩的淚光，楚楚可憐的。

「過來。」

年上的戀人張開雙手，而康瑟琪費力的站起來，跌跌撞撞的奔進她的懷裡，抱緊她的力道過份的差點讓裴柱現呼吸不過來。

像哄嬰兒般有節奏拍著她的背，裴柱現輕輕的揉一揉康瑟琪蓬鬆的黑色長髮。  
等到她的情緒稍微舒緩了後才又開口。

「瑟琪阿。」  
「我不想要你再當我的戀人了。」

「歐尼我…」

心跳瞬間暫停，康瑟琪嗚噎著想從懷抱裡退開，卻被裴柱現用力按回懷裡。

「當我老婆吧。」

裴柱現捧住康瑟琪的臉，看著戀人的表情寫滿不可思議，清澈的瞳孔卻又同時盛滿淚水。  
康瑟琪愣了好久，才終於小幅度的猛點頭，然後又哇哇大哭起來。

-

「什麼嘛。」  
「原來是這樣嗎。」

「過分！」  
「柱現歐尼最過分了。」

「害我這陣子都那麼傷心…」

康瑟琪躺在戀人的臂彎裡，拉著她的手腕甩來甩去的，語氣憤恨不平，說話的聲音因為剛才激烈的哭泣還有些沙啞。

裴柱現捏捏康瑟琪的臉，唉呀，漂亮的眼睛都紅腫了。  
腦袋裡想到康瑟琪剛才「挽留」自己的那一番話，雖然很心疼她這段日子的胡思亂想，可是又覺得實在太可愛了。

忍不住就笑出聲來。

「柱現歐尼！」  
「你還笑！」

「不過瑟琪阿，你是不是忘記什麼重要的步驟了？」  
裴柱現稍微收緊手臂，寵溺的摸著她的頭。

「什麼阿，剛才不是已經答應歐尼了嗎。」  
康瑟琪稍微動了動身子，離裴柱現更近了一點，鼻尖在她的脖頸輕輕蹭著撒嬌。

「就是，結婚的步驟阿。」

「結婚的步驟阿…」  
「嗯…如果歐尼很急的話，明天就去登記也可以呀。」

畢竟放下了這段日子以來心裡的大石頭，康瑟琪的心情十分輕鬆，正準備撐起身子給裴柱現獻上一個熱情的吻時，原本抱著自己的年上卻搶先一步壓了上來。

手腕被溫柔的扣在床頭，裴柱現的眼角帶著狡黠的笑意對康瑟琪搖著頭。  
那股熟悉又危險的氣息迅速將她包圍。

「瑟琪阿。」  
「結婚最重要的步驟。」

「是洞房哦。」

「才不－嗚－」  
一點也沒有要讓康瑟琪說話的意思，溫熱的雙脣就覆了上來，裴柱現的吻技很好，明明很溫柔卻又同時能兼具霸道，將自己的氣味完美的度給她。  
微弱的電流在兩人間流竄，康瑟琪的身體很快就軟了下來，雙手也環上裴柱現白皙的脖頸。

當裴柱現專注的正在解開康瑟琪的襯衫釦子時，年下的手突然用力握住她的。

臉紅的都可以滴出血來了。  
她小力的抱住戀人，偏頭輕啄了一下裴柱現的臉頰。

聲音又輕又堅定。

「柱現歐尼。」  
「我願意。」

「還有…」  
康瑟琪做出悄悄話的姿勢靠近裴柱現，溫熱的氣息拂過她的耳際。

「我明天請假哦。」

-

假設戀愛是有步驟的。  
那戀愛之後的步驟，會是什麼呢？  
我想或許沒有人知道答案。

畢竟我們從相遇到相愛的步驟，都和一般人相去甚遠。

我們的相遇有著奇妙的誤會。  
甚至連相戀的性別都算是少數。

相愛的步驟也不正確。

可是阿。

能遇見你，能擁有早晨在你身邊清醒的幸運。  
誰還需要追求那些完美呢？

啊，先不說了，我腰疼。


End file.
